scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Angelina Mouseling
Angelina Jeanette Mouseling-Pepper AKA Angelina Ballerina is the adorable, sweet and very beautiful main protagonist who loves to dance and ballet and dreams of becoming a famous ballerina. She has grown up and moved away from Chipping Cheddar to Mouse City. She has purple eyes and white-pinkish fur. She often wears a pink leotard, pink tutu, with a red rose on it, pink hair bow, and pink ballet slippers. Angelina loves all of her friends, and may have a crush on Marco. She also loves sweets, especially holiday sweets. Voiced by Finty Williams (Charlotte Spencer in Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps). Personality Angelina has a soft English-accented voice. Her catchphrase is "Hoop-dee-doo!" Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, Angelina complains and whines a ton and has had several crying tantrums throughout the series. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main females and Chris's crush and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Relationships Family *Maurice Mouseling (father) *Matilda Mouseling (mother) *Polly Mouseling (little sister) *Grandma Sophia and Grandpa Jeffrey (paternal grandparents) *Uncle Louis (paternal uncle) *Henry Mouseling (little cousin) *Chris Pepper (boyfriend/husband) *Alan & Zayne Pepper (twin sons) *Cecilia Pepper (daughter) *Teresa Mouseling (daughter) *Monica Mouseling (daughter) *Keaton Mouseling (son) Teachers *Miss Lilly (Angelina's original ballet teacher) *Ms. Mimi (Angelina's teacher at Camembert Academy) Friends *Alice Nimbletoes *William Longtail *Marco *A.Z. *Gracie *Viki *Sammy Watts (sometimes) Romance *Marco *William Longtail Enemies *Penelope Pinkpaws *Priscilla Pinkpaws *Sammy Watts (sometimes) Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Roles She played Mrs. Potato Head in All-Stars Story 2, All-Stars Story 3, All-Stars Story 4, and All-Stars Story Toons. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *She wore a vest in season two for censorship reasons. *She has a crush on Chris Pepper and is now married to him. *Both her voice actor and Mr. Ivor Operatski's voice actor, Derek Jacobi, have had roles in Doctor Who. *In Freddi Fish 4, she ends up being pregnant and is about to have some babies. *She now has given birth to two twin kids named Alan and Zayne Pepper in December 25. *She is pregnant again in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8 and will have another baby. *She now has given birth to Cecilia Pepper in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' New Year. Poses It's Angelina.png|Angelina (Ring) No20190325 231756.jpg|Angelina hugs Alan or Zayne No20190328 145741.jpg|Angelina is dragged Disguises Ktduktuk.png Gallery Angelina Ballerina (2D Version) Angelina Bale.jpg|Angelina Ballerina: The Princess Dance DVD Miss lilly with angelina.jpg|Angelina with Miss Lilly Angelina and William.png|Angelina with William Angeina mad at William.png angelinalloking for ribbon.jpg CD63B6E5-2D94-4497-A226-28207821DBE0.jpeg E131BDF8-5030-4012-8F63-9BC62FCD2B3A.jpeg Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps angelina.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28 24 25.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28 24.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary 28.jpg .028 Angelina & Zachary.jpg Polly Crying (Angelina and the Music Box).jpg For-kids-angelina-ballerina.jpg small-angelina.gif Angelina Ballerina.PNG Angelina fancy outfit.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Angelina Ballerina Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Hit Entertainment Characters Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Characters who inflate Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Ballerinas Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Princesses Category:Sisters Category:Adults Category:Aunts Category:Mothers Category:Manuelvil1132